Under the sheets
by ImRavenMichaelis
Summary: Tadashi y Hiro mantienen un amor a escondidas desde hace un tiempo, todo a causa del miedo que tienen ambos, miedo a lo que digan y hagan los demás por su relación, ahora es tiempo para que dejen eso de lado.


_¿Under the sheets_

 _Puedo oír tu voz a través de las paredes de la habitación, sutilmente audible hasta el lugar del pasillo donde estoy yo, tu dulce voz suena en forma de eco llegando hasta mí._

 _ **Esto me esta matando.**_

 _Tengo ganas de girar la perilla del cuarto y entrar, lanzarme sobre ti y fundirme en un dulce roce con tu piel. Déjame probar junto a ti de esto que nos está matando ambos sabemos que está mal pero aun así seguimos._

 _ **Dejemos a un lado los prejuicios y ardamos en pasión.**_

 _Por fin escucho el desencadenante de todos los acontecimientos que ahora ocurrirán, estas gritando mi nombre desde nuestra habitación, dejando salir de tus labios lujuria latente, clamando por más, clamando por que este ahí._

\- Simplemente no puedo más

Tadashi dejando atrás todas las palabras escuchadas por la sociedad, dejando de lado sus propias ideas entro al cuarto encontrando a su hermano recostado sobre su cama masturbándose mientras mordía la almohada, para el mayor era una escena completamente exquisita. Se acercó con lentitud hasta la cama sin ser escuchado por el menor para luego apoyar su rodilla en la cama causando el sobre salto de Hiro.

\- ¡Tadashi! Y-yo-

\- No necesito escuchar nada más, ya no importa lo demás.

Hiro con sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza y a causa de lo que había estado haciendo con anterioridad simplemente no pudo contestar, de todos modos no hubiera podido ya que al momento de que Tadashi había terminado de decir eso se le había acercado hasta besarlo, era un beso suave pero denotaba otras intenciones al hacer contacto.

\- ¿Por qué me has hecho esperar tanto tiempo para esto?

\- Es algo que me costaba aceptar, pero ahora estoy seguro de todo

\- Te amo… Te amo Tadashi

 _ **He guardado todos mis veranos para ti.**_

Hiro podía sentir las suaves manos de su hermano mayor contra su cuerpo, cálidas, llenas de amor, expresivas a cada roce. No necesitaba palabras para demostrarle todo lo que sentía, era suficiente con que lo besara, con que le robara un suspiro o simplemente con una mirada. Tadashi lo amaba, no le importaba lo que la gente dijera, él era feliz estando solo con él, no le importaba nada más.

 _ **Esta es nuestra historia, no la de ellos.**_

El roce de los cuerpos causaba que la habitación tomara una temperatura elevada, llena de emociones guardando los suspiros, gemidos y palabras que ambos se lanzaban mutuamente, la electricidad del momento los envolvía causando espasmos en sus cuerpos que ahora estaban desnudos sobre la cama luego de unos minutos.

\- Tadashi…

Dejo salir el menor en un suspiro mientras era besado en el cuello por el azabache, las manos del mayor recorrían los costados del cuerpo de Hiro llegando hasta sus piernas acariciándolas con lentitud, esto era una tortura para el pequeño Hamada, pero lo amaba, amaba sentir aquella sensación.

 _ **No tengas miedo de amarme a tu manera.**_

Hiro en un ataque de no ser el único haciendo algo, acostó a Tadashi sobre la cama y se colocó sobre este comenzando a besar su cuello, el joven no quería ser el único que terminara con marcas de mordidas y chupetones por todo el cuerpo, por lo que se encargó de dejar algunas marcas por todo el torso y cuello de su hermano mayor, dejando algunas en lugares visibles para cualquiera.

\- De verdad que tu no quieres que nadie se me acerque, ¿He?

\- No, eres solo mío.

\- Esa es la actitud que me gusta, Hiro.

Luego de aquellas palabras el mayor dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro seguido de un apasionado, ambos necesitaban de ese contacto tan íntimo para aclarar las pocas dudas que aún les quedaban, era el silencio anterior que los había llevado muchas veces a alejarse, ahora no era el caso, el ruido que ambos proporcionaban les llevaba a locura y las verdades. Tadashi que aún se mantenía bajo a su hermano, lo tomo de las caderas acercándolo a su cuerpo intensificando el roce entre ellos, él simplemente no quería perderlo, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Con la ternura más grande que podría haberle entregado a alguien lo acostó bajo él acariciando el torso desnudo del chico tocando esa piel que lo volvía loco, suave y blanca como la porcelana, tierna y cálida a su tacto; bajó besando el torso de este hasta llegar a aquella zona que ahora activa pedía atención, la cual no tardó en llegar, el vaivén y el ruido producía llevaba lejos de la cordura al pequeño Hamada que ahora sonreía de satisfacción ante el contacto.

 _ **I'm addicted to you**_

Cuando por fin sus cuerpos fueron unidos el silencio fue cambiado por el ruido de sus voces desbordante de placer y la adicción que ellos se regalaban cada día, esto era su verdadero amor, esto era amarse sin remordimientos, esto era dejar sus miedos atrás, esto simplemente era amarse debajo las sabanas.

Quizás en un momento habían pensado dejar esto y simplemente ignorarlo, pero algo no los dejaba, por más grande fuera el miedo, la desesperación y los prejuicios, ellos seguían luchando y así, al fin, pudieron borrar aquella barrera que ellos mismos se habían puesto entre sí para evitar que ese amor se diera. Al final el amor triunfo ante todo y cumpliendo su objetivo, unió a dos personas que ni el tiempo, el sexo ni la sangre los podía separar de aquel sentimiento.

 _ **Somos una simple acacia de color amarillo.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Hey 3 esta es un pequeño oneshot de una otp con la cual estoy actualmente muy obsesionada, espero les guste :hugs:

Gracias especialmente a Gavimp por crearme un lindo dibujo el cual esta puesto actualmente en la imagen del oneshot, denle un vistazo a sus trabajos!

Hidashi Fandom Page: GavImp

Fanfiction: /u/674394/Gav-Imp


End file.
